


训犬

by Kishibeirohan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishibeirohan/pseuds/Kishibeirohan
Summary: 标题党其实清水又短小梗：poko收到飞碟快递和carpe“sit”
Relationships: Carpe | Lee Jae-Hyeok/Poko | Gaël Gouzerch
Kudos: 2





	训犬

“这儿有个你的快递poko。”李在爀象征性敲了两下门，发现没有锁就直接走了进来，反正两个人之间也没什么需要注意的。Gaël接过来，随口道了声谢，“寄件人我不认识……会是什么呢？”李在爀从桌上找了把剪刀递过来，顺便拖了张椅子坐到法国人对面：“拆拆看？”包装一层一层被揭开，露出了神秘快递的真面目——

“飞碟？”Gaël 对着商品标签上的狗狗面色复杂，“谁送的？可我又没养狗，这能拿来干什么？”现在的住处没有花园了，人来玩好像也没机会。法国人甚至想起了远在洛杉矶的费城前主厨，Heidi家好像有一条大狗狗......正思考着要不要问一问她家缺不缺这种玩具，伸过来一只手拿走了飞碟。

“来玩飞碟吗，狗狗？”他的韩国男孩笑眯眯看着自己，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

Gaël不是第一次跟李在爀玩这种角色扮演的情趣小游戏，不过自己扮成狗狗倒还是第一次。两个人把房间里能挪动的障碍物都推到一边，清理出一块不小的空间。李在爀站在房间的一头，拍拍手：“poko，过来。”法国人双手膝盖着地，乖乖爬了过来。

“poko，坐。”Gaël跪坐在地上，双手放在身体前面，抬头认真注视着自己的小主人，等待下一条指令。

“趴下，poko。”Gaël思索了一下这个姿势是什么样子，直接俯下身，手肘着地。现在他只能看着李在爀的脚了，李在爀光脚踩在地板上，脚趾圆润粉嫩，让法国人有点想咬一口。

不过下一秒李在爀就蹲了下来，抬起手在Gaël面前画了个圈，声音里是忍不住的笑：“好狗狗，来，转一圈。”好狗狗Gaël言听计从，滚了一圈之后回到趴下的姿势，还附赠了一声“汪”，逗得李在爀边笑边撸狗狗毛一样揉了揉Gaël 的头发，然后他起身拿来飞碟，“接下来玩飞碟好吗，poko？”Gaël又吠了一声，表示同意。于是李在爀轻轻扔出飞碟，飞碟划过一道抛物线落在了不远处的床上。Gaël在李在爀脱手之时就飞快转身，手脚并用跳上床，高大的身躯把床砸出一声巨响。飞碟直接用嘴没叼起来，法国人最后只好用手拿起来塞进嘴里咬住，然后爬回李在爀面前坐好，把飞碟放进对方手里。李在爀已经笑得直不起腰，接过飞碟放在一边，拍了拍Gaël的头：“你真是条好狗狗，poko，想要什么奖励？我去厨房给你看看有没有狗饼干......啊！”李在爀惊叫，他的好狗狗突然双腿直立，一把抱住他扔到床上然后扑了上来，伸出舌头舔了一口主人的耳朵：“现在是春天，狗狗们发情的季节到了。”

“那你应该去找别的狗狗。”李在爀眨了眨眼，伸手作势要推开身上的男友。

“这样就好了。”Gaël不知道从哪儿摸出来一副狗耳朵发箍摁在了李在爀头发上，又掏出一条狗尾巴，干净利落地剥掉了韩国男孩的裤子，挤好了润滑液，在对方逐渐变了调的声音中小心塞了进去，“现在，我们都是狗狗了。”


End file.
